The Overlord
The Overlord is the son of the Elemental Master of Darkness, Twilight Sparkle's archenemy, the creator of the Great Devourer, the Stone Army, and the Nindroid army, and the main antagonist of My Little Pony Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Harmony. He serves as the main antagonist of Season 2: Legacy of the Spinjitzu and Harmony Masters and Season 3: Rebooted, a minor antagonist of Season 4: The Tournament of Magic and Season 5: Possession, a supporting antagonist of Day of the Departed, an overarching antagonist of Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, and one of the two main antagonists of Season 9: Hunted (the other being Shadowmageddon). He also serves as a temporary protagonist of Season 10: March of the Shapeshifters. Appearances Season 2: Legacy of the Spinjitzu and Harmony Masters *20. The Stone Army *21. The Day Equestria Stood Still *22. The Last Voyage *23. Island of Darkness *24. The Last Hope *25. Return of the Overlord *26. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted *27. The Surge *28. The Art of the Silent Fist *29. Blackout *30. The Curse of the Golden Master *31. Enter the Digiverse *32. Codename: Arcturus *33. The Void *34. The Titanium Warrior Season 4: The Tournament of Magic *35. The Invitation (illusion and mentioned) *44. The Corridor of Elders (flashback) Season 5: Possession *53. Curseworld, Part I (mentioned) *54. Curseworld, Part II Special *Day of the Departed Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *75. The Mask of Deception (mentioned) *77. The Shapeshifters and the Dragon Alicorn (illusion and mentioned) *81. Game of Masks (mentioned) *82. Dread on Arrival (partially) *83. True Potential *84. Big Trouble, Little Equestria Season 9: Hunted *85. Oni Overlords *86. Shadow and Stone *87. Radio Free Equestria *88. How to Build a Dragon Alicorn *89. The Gilded Path *90. Two Lies, One Truth *91. The Weakest Link *92. Saving Faith *93. Lessons For Students *94. Magic Destiny Season 10: March of the Shapeshifters *95. The Darkness Comes *96. Into the Breach *97. The Return of Queen Bansheera *98. Dark Specter Comes *99. Maligore Rises *100. Shadow of the Machine Empire *101. The Fall *102. Endings Relationships Gorog The Overlord is the father of his newly born son, Gorog. Trivia *The Overlord inherited the Elemental Power of Darkness from his father. *He is the archenemy of Twilight Sparkle. *He is the first enemy of the First Spinjitzu Master and his arch nemesis. *The Overlord will become Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's enemy in The Stone Army. *The Overlord will meet Chancellor Neighsay in the Cursed Realm in Curseworld, Part II. *The Overlord is the first villain to successfully conquer Equestria. *He is the most powerful being in the universe. *He is the prophesied Golden Master. *He is The Preeminent's love interest. *He is The Dark Dragon Empire's new leader after Malefor's death. *He is revealed to be the ally of the Space Pirate Captain Mutiny. *He once conspired with Frax. *The Overlord is the closet ally to the Grand Monarch of Evil: Dark Specter. *In March of the Oni, he is revealed to be the leader and creator of the Oni. Gallery OverlordEmerges.jpg|The Overlord first introduced OverOrb.png|The Overlord's spirit Screen Shot 2012-11-14 at 7.37.04_PM.png|The Overlord in his four-armed form Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 7.54.29_PM.png|The Overlord in his original form Wow.jpg|The Overlord as the Digital Overlord 0988ba0a505bceb91008e7f1916808a5--ps.jpg|The Digital Overlord as the Digital Kraken MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg|The Overlord about to become the Golden Master Image-big-codenamearcturus.jpg|The Overlord as a blob in his weakened state Overlord ninjago episode 33 by zanesecretcrush-d7loog2.png|The Overlord as a 90% Golden Master Golden Master.png|The Overlord as the Golden Master Pythor and the Golden Master Overlord.png|The Overlord with Pythor Digital Kraken.png|The Overlord in his Digital Kraken form 2019_Overlord.png|The Overlord's appearance in Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, Season 9: Hunted, and Season 10: March of the Shapeshifters TheOverlordReboot.jpg|The Overlord with his weapon and four arms Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Hiccup and Twilight Sparkle's adventure villains Category:Warlords Category:Dark Lords Category:Emperors of Destruction Category:Archenemies Category:Archnemesis Category:Evil Creators Category:Ultimate Darkness Category:Evil Spirits Category:Leaders Category:Commanders Category:Horcrux Creators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Lairs Category:Cheaters Category:Defeated Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Servants of Monstrox Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Destroyers of Innocence Category:Complete Monsters Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Necromancers Category:Greedy villains Category:Elemental Masters Category:Solutional temporary allies Category:Love Interest Category:In love with a villain Category:Boyfriends Category:Husbands Category:Fathers